


I'll be there

by lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart/pseuds/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart
Summary: You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you





	I'll be there

“Fuck” Kelley slammed her hands against the steering wheel as she sat outside of her house in her car with the windows down, the sound of the ocean in the background. 

 

“Kel, come inside.” Sam approached the car in the dark of the night, her heart sinking as she watched the tears fall down Kelley’s face as she turned to look out of the window. 

“She said she was coming.” She yelled out, slamming her hands on the steering wheel once more as Sam opened the door and pulled her arm to lift her out of the car. “Why the fuck is she like this?” 

“It’s alright Kel.” Sam pulled her close to her chest as she walked her into the house as Nikki and Taylor stood at the door watching under the porch light. 

 

She kept her eyes closed with her head tilted back as she listened to the silence of the train moving vastly through what she assumed were miles and miles of trees. She wished for the train to move faster, she wished for the 10 minutes back she spent talking to her coach that made her miss her original train, she wished for the 2 hours back she wasted waiting for the next one. Squeezing her eyes once more before opening them, she dragged her hands down her face as she took in a deep breath. 

 

 

 

 

Taylor let Kelley’s head fall to her lap as she curled herself up on the large sectional, her best friends filling in the space on the empty couch. 

“I thought she wou-“ She sobbed out, her crying becoming uncontrollable. “Would come, why didn’t she come?” 

 

“You want different things” Nikki tried her best to remind Kelley of the conversation they had earlier in the week when Kelley told them her ultimatum. “And remember, that relationships with ultimatums never work. It can’t be you or her life, she has to want you included in her life and everything she does.” 

 

 

 

 

She closed her eyes again, letting her mind wander as she wished once again for the train to speed up and get to New Jersey faster. She picked up her phone and re-read the text from the saved number in her phone. 

 

“SKerr: She’s going to need you tonight, I don’t think she’s going to show but Kelley is planning on going anyway.”

 

She wanted so badly to text back the million questions that she had in response to that text but instead she threw the phone back on her bed and started her game day routine. It wasn’t until she was sitting in the terminal with her ticket in her hand that she realized she never even asked what had happened, she just knew she needed to be in Jersey as soon as possible after her game. She looked at her phone checking the time realizing she’d be pulling into the station in 30 minutes and it would be well past midnight. She closed her eyes again and let her mind wander to the conversation she had at camp with Kelley the last time she saw her. 

 

 

“I don’t know Em… she just won’t change the way she is. She won’t give up even an inch to compromise with me” She sat sunken into the mass of pillows on her bed as Emily laid on the bed next to hers. 

 

“So give her the ultimatum, which by the way relationships shouldn’t be built on them but tell her this is the last chance. You can’t keep sitting around forever waiting for her to finally be serious and with you.” Emily offered up. “Also, you’re not getting any younger” she chuckled as she felt a pillow come flying across the space and onto her bed. 

 

“And then what? She says no and I’m alone again…” 

“She might not say no Kel, she may just surprise you.” They both knew she wasn’t going to compromise but what kind of friend would Emily be if she didn’t at least seem like there was a small glimmer of hope. “But regardless Kelley you have to do it , you have to talk to her. No matter the outcome, I promise you will never be alone.” 

 

“Yea?” Kelley whispered as her eyes met Emily’s, a smile on the blondes face. 

 

“I’ll be there for you, I swear.” 

 

 

And here she was, fulfilling that promise on a train with her legs feeling like balloons because she didn’t follow proper recovery protocol other than squeezing her legs into compression leggings, her hair was a mess and she was sure that she didn’t smell the best but it was the last train to where Kelley was and she couldn’t miss it. 

 

It was 1:15 am when she finally shut the door to the uber and swung the backpack onto her back before making her way up to the front. She pulled out her phone and texted Sam letting her know she was there before slipping it back into her pocket and taking a second to focus on the sound of the waves off in the distance and smelling the salty air, loving the way it calmed her instantly. 

 

“Yo” Sam whispered as she opened the front door breaking Emily from her moment of peace and quiet. 

 

“Hey.” She smiled as she slipped her shoes off preparing to walk into the house. “Where is she?” She placed her backpack down along with her shoes once inside before following Sam into the living room where Kelley slept on the couch with her legs thrown over an exhausted Taylor and Nikki. Once they saw Emily enter the room they did their best to get off the couch without disturbing Kel, they waved and gave soft smiles of appreciation to Emily before they headed upstairs behind Sam. 

 

“Hey you.” She bent down and ran a thumb over the stained tears on Kelley’s cheeks as she whispered to her gently before she placed the softest of kisses on her forehead 

 

“Em..” She whispered back as she began to blink slowly, trying to clear her eyesight. “Am I dreaming? Why are you here.” 

“I told you that you’d never be alone.” She forced her arms under Kelley’s body as she picked her up like they were newly weds about to cross the threshold. Kelley clung to her tightly surpassed by the sudden awakening and movement. “Come on, lets get you to bed. We can talk in the morning.”

 

 

 

“What is stopping you from committing?” Kelley calmly asked the woman in front of her. 

“You are in love with someone else and you’re so afraid to face it that you’re trying to force yourself to love me.” The woman blatantly stated, Kelley’s face dropping

“That’s not true. I want you, I love you.” Kelley promised as she reached across the table, reconciling with her ex and working on it for 4 months now was one of the hardest things she had decided to do. 

“You love me, but you’re not in love with me. Kel, open your eyes.” She begged. “We broke up 2 years ago and as much as I wanted this to be a fairytale when we reconnected 4 months ago it’s not the same. We are different people, we are better people, you fell in love again.” 

“I love you!” Kelley stated once again with tears in her eyes as she pointed to the woman. 

“Kel…” She cooed as she ran her thumb against the womans cheeks. “I really loved you, you know that? You were that second love that you get in life, the one that is so magical and heart breaking at the same time.” 

 

“Are you saying no to being with me again? How can you say you love me and say no?” 

“Kel please.” She shook her head as she retracted her hand from the womans face. 

 

“Please, give it one last thought. Take the week and then get on the train and I’ll pick you up Saturday after my game and we can do this again. I’m just asking that you give it one last thought, can you do that for me?” She begged. 

The woman only sighed in response as she stood up from the couch and motioned for Kelley to get up and follow her to do the door. 

“I’ll think about it.” She stated as she left a kiss on Kelley’s cheek before she ushered the woman out of her apartment. 

 

 

“It’s just after one” She placed Kelley on the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she pulled the blanket over her. “Get some rest, I’m going to shower.” 

“Em..” She whispered out drawing the woman back to her. “Are you going to sleep with me?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She promised before returning downstairs to grab her things and back up to Kelley’s room. 

“Don’t take too long, I’m tired.” Kelley barely got out as Emily shut the master bathroom door. 

 

She turned the shower on and dimmed the bathroom lights, wanting nothing more than to relax next she was stepping in as soon as she could see the steam arising from the heat. She flinched at first but settled into the hot shower as she let the water fall over her body with her eyes closed. Seeing Kelley in that state broke her more than she even imagined it would and she hated how much she wanted to hold her and show her the way she deserved to be loved, she hated that she had fallen for the woman when she shouldn’t have. Now she was just another lame story of two people becoming friends and one falling for the other blindly. She hated how she really believed that one day the phrase “Us” would refer to them as a couple, as a family. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear the door open until it was the shower door being slid open, her eyes opening in a panic and turning to confusion as she watched a naked Kelley climb into the shower and she didn’t process it until her skin was flushed against hers, Kelley’s arms quickly moving around her neck and her head resting in the crook of her neck. She didn’t have to think for her arms to automatically wrap around the woman and hold her close as the water flowed down onto them, she didn’t have to think for her lips to find the top of Kelley’s head because everything about Kelley came instantly to her. 

“It’s my fault.” Kelley softly cried out as she tightened her grip on Emily. 

“Shhh” she cooed. “No it’s not Kel.” She placed another kiss on the woman’s head as her hands slowly moved up and down her back. 

“Yes it is because I love you and I didn’t believe in us and I tried to force myself to love her again because I couldn’t risk losing you.” She finally admitted causing Emily’s heart to race a mile a minute. She pulled Kelley apart from her, the woman looked so small and fragile in this moment that it broke her heart into even smaller pieces. It took her a second before she cupped Kelley’s cheeks and placed her forehead against hers. 

“You could never lose me.” She promised with every part of her.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff with a tiny bit of heart break? yea it's my thing. More So'hara one shots to come! let me know what you'd like to read


End file.
